Cold Hearted Cheater'
by Yuka Hara
Summary: Love should be sweet like honey, and full of passion. After she confessed, nothing changed. Instead, their relationship became more strained because of his harsh treatment. Not that she noticed; she was too in love. She ran away when the cracks started to form, and it's been years since. OC ELIZA X REBORN Love should be sweet and passionate or so she wished.


'Cold Hearted Cheater' - Reborn

Oc x Reborn

* * *

She always loved him for all of his antics. All his bashing were something she completely got used to. He would call her weak, and insult her for how clumsy or stupid she were. Yet she still trailed behind him like a love sick puppy.

She was stupidly in love. Falling so deep in the end, she was blind to his treatment against her.

He snapped a finger, and she would come carrying his espresso for him. Always the first sip, he would say something that would break her heart over and over again.

"It's not the right temperature." He would say, "The flavors to bland." or "You haven't grounded the beans right."

Never once was she ever angry at him. Instead, she even _offered_ him _another_ cup which he waved her off and tapped his wrist. "I'll give you five minutes." He said, turning back to his desk without even glancing at her in the eye.

Even confessing to him did not change his treatment towards her.

How she fell for such a cold nature man, she was never sure. It was most definitely not love in first sight. No, if it was, she would remember that at least.

The first time the two met was through a party hosted by Nono of Vongola himself. She came to the party as a guest. Having a job as a secretary for another mafia family gave her the opportunity to meet other families and get to know them since she spent writing documents, making agreements and setting up the meetings.

After another rough day at work, she thought how easy it would for her to relax that night. One hand on a champagne glass and the other holding a plate of expensive delicacies. She swirled your glass, sighing over the balcony reign. Talking was always so boring with her acquaintances. "Always the polite one" they called her, giving her a handshake as a greeting. It wasn't like it was her fault. Being uptight and strict was one of the main focus of her job. She always had to be ready for any mishaps occurring, such as ushering any drunk members of her family away from others.

The woman sighed again, arms resting gently on the balcony. Staring up at the stars was relaxing, it made her forget everything stressful. Tonight she had a complete makeover, pushing her hair up in a messy ponytail. Her navy blue strapped dress hugged her visible curves, it had a slit up to her right thighs allowing the view of her smooth legs. Black pumps were on her feet, and adorning her neck was a crystal necklace and she wore a pair of sparkling , clear earrings. They were like a small crystal embedded in her skin.

A smooth voice like velvet startled her, making her turn abruptly, and nearly dropping the glass. She managed to wrap her fingers securely around the glass's neck. "Why is a lonesome woman out here tonight all by herself?" he questioned, dark eyes staring at her from head to toe.

She observed the man in front of her suspiciously, he was tall, a head taller than her. He wore a standard black suit, his head adorned with a orange striped fedora. His face was framed with two curled side burns, lips thinned into a smirk.

He took a hold of her hand gently, "if I may," he gave you a gentle kiss on your hand, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Eliza."

Eliza smiled politely, "it is a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Reborn." She stated, slowly withdrawing her hand away.

It wasn't surprising that they already knew one anothers name despite the lack of actually ever meeting one another. As a top hit man for Vongola, Reborn had to know the different individuals in other families. This goes for the same to Eliza's position. So really, their jobs had introduced them.

"To answer your question, " Eliza said rubbing her forehead with one hand, "I'm only resting here, it's a beautiful night isn't it?" She chose her words cautiously, not completely trusting the hit man. Through rumors, she heard that he was a sadistic individual, and was always cautious of his own movements. Never has he left an enemy alive without them being too weak for him to kill and leaving them frightened, wetting their own pants and begging for their lives.

With no warning, Reborn just stood next to her. It was a somewhat calming presence so she didn't question it.

Eliza grumbled under her breath, she woken up with a bad headache and it still hasn't gone away. Through her (blind) love, she followed Reborn all the way to the Vongola headquarters. There she switched families, promising to only be loyal to Nono, his guardians and his family. Her previous family was enraged at first, but they realized how much she loved the hit man. It was hard for them to lose a good secretary. She worked with them so long, it felt like she was abandoning her family.

Now Eliza was a secretary for Reborn in Vongola.

A twinkling of a bell resonated through the mansion. She got on her own two feet and raced through the now familiar golden hallway, matted with soft carpet, and decorated with bright light and multiple pictures and floral vases in the corners. Standing in front of the one, wooden double door, she opened it to see Reborn sitting there with a emotionless expression.

"Ten seconds late." He spoke, "be on time, **next time**."

"Yes..." She lowered her head, feeling like the weight of being a failure pushing her down.

Reborn sighed, "I'm giving you another chance." He said, "once more and you won't be my personal secretary anymore."

Her voice hitched. She would be fired, but most of all she wouldn't be able to be with him as much anymore. "Yes, Mr. Reborn..." She trailed off, what could she really say? Could she retort and argue with the man that was currently her boss?

"Well, off you go." Reborn said rather harshly, "you could help with the files in the other room. There's no need for you today."

Harsh words plunged into her heart, shattering it like glass, and throwing it all over the ground. As she walked away, it was like stepping over those same glass shards. There was no way for her to fix it by herself.

Her office, her secretary. It was a place of comfort. Ignoring the large stacks of documents, and shelves filled with files and books, she could relax here without anyone bothering her. There was no one to nag at her like Reborn, her sorrow could be ignored as she focused all her concentration on reading the papers and signing them one by one.

A knock.

"Come in." She said, her voice full with authority. She instantly stood up and bowed, "Nono, please take a seat."

The Vongola boss laughed, "It's fine Eliza, now I'm here to talk to you." Sternly, he started to reprimand her, "you look tired, remember to get some rest..." he paused, "Reborn, is he treating you alright?" Concern flashed his face, looking at the stressed out woman right in front of him. He could see bags forming under her eyes, hair widely combed, and her face lacking that once bright, motivated smile, replaced with grim one.

Eliza waved her hands rapidly, ignoring the swelling of her heart and the prickling feeling at the edges of her eyes. "Thank you Nono, but I'm fine. Just a bit tired, there's a lot of documents to finish up." She tried to force a smile on her face. Luckily it somewhat passed the boss.

"Alright, just take care." He says and stood up, "and good work." He briskly walked out the door and she slumped on her chair. Thoughts ran through her brain like supersonic booms. Even Nono himself realized that there was something wrong with her and Reborn's relationship.

With new found determination, Eliza abruptly stood from her chair. Who cares what that harsh Reborn says? She confessed her love to him and he accepted. Then shouldn't they act like a couple? She'd seen plenty examples of mafia couples and they all acted normal. Was her relationship abnormal then? Right now, she needed a talk with the said hit man who was the only thing filling up her thoughts.

She huffed, maybe she was too docile before. She needed to clear things with Reborn, before she completely lost herself. There was no way she was going to stick with her nickname as a mocohist; puppy to the sadist.

Deep breath, exhale, inhale, exhale.

She was ready.

Gripping firmly on the cool door knob, she turned it and stopped. Before she could push the door open she could hear a giggle, _Reborn_ _ **never**_ _giggled._ His voice wasn't that soft either. Her blood ran cold, a shiver running down her spine.

No, no, no.

She can't believe. She _wouldn't._ She **_couldn't._**

Opening the door took courage, but what deflated all that she built up was seeing Reborn cuddling with an unknown female on his leather chair. She wasn't staring at the male anymore, her eyes were staring at the woman's. Her clothes looked a bit messy and crumpled, hair flying, and a light floral scent wafted in the air.

Eliza's eyes looked at the desk, Reborn's jacket was laying there. If looked closely, she could see a few buttons from his shirt unbuttoned. To her it felt like the seconds passing were hours of torturous realization.

Before she could say anything, to apologize and leave or explode, Reborn's voice cut her off. Cold venom dripping off every single syllable, "Leave, **NOW."**

She pulled the door to a close, a 'click'. She stood there for another second or so. A fit of giggles engulfed behind the door, and she heard his sleek voice. Calmly flirting with the unknown woman lovingly.

Eliza ripped her gaze from the door, and ran.

Pass the smooth carpet, the golden walls, the bright lights and large pictures, and into her own dull room. She threw herself on the bed, would Reborn want to discuss this with her? Tears rushed out from her eyes, it was time to cry, to let out all her sorrow.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." She muttered constantly under her breath.

Reborn broke her heart so many times, and so many times did she clumsily mend it with illusionary bandages. Now it was in pieces for good. It not only shattered into shards, it turned to powder, and blew away with the wind. Choking on her own cries, she kept a hand around her mouth from crying out loud. No one was going to hear her - a woman who used to have so much pride, who was the top of her familglia, someone as boastful as Reborn himself- break down from her cries.

The next day, Eliza strutted out her door. She ignored all those around her, talking would only make her break down if someone was kind enough to ask her what's wrong (and that included everyone in Vongola, they were all too kind for her own good). She made it to her office, that was now her own hell hole. Strangely enough, she saw people cleaning the office out already.

"W-What's going on?" Her voice wavered, as course words came out.

"You didn't get the message?" A male asked, "Mr. Reborn says you didn't need to work anymore. He discussed with Nono, and they both decided to put you away from the office."

' ** _COWARD.'_**

She thought bitterly at the single word racing through her brain. Reborn didn't have the courage to speak with her?

"Reborn." She said coldly, making the man lift his head up. She glared at him, just like he had always been doing to her. "Why don't we talk?"

He never answered, instead he was looking _pass_ her. Eliza turned around, seeing the same woman from yesterday. The woman walked in, blush completely visible on her face. "E-excuse me!" She squeaked out and stood in front of Reborn, "I got you all your documents Mr. Reborn..."

' _That woman...'_ Eliza thought to herself, ' _She replaced me didn't she?'_

Her eyes darkened as she walked away from the office. If Reborn didn't speak, than she didn't need to either did she? She stomped to her room and took out a small luggage. It was best to travel, maybe choosing a new job for the third time would be finally. Like the saying, third time's the charm. Not surprisingly, Nono allowed her to go, even wishing for her health.

How many years was that now?

Eliza could never forget that man, the first man she fell for. Dark eyes, cute curled side burns, and a fedora.

Then it was that one day she looked at him again for the first time. She traveled to Japan, just in time for the festivals and was staying at a hotel. She saw him walking with a brunette teenager. But he was different; he was a baby. However she would recognize him anywhere; same old black suit, fedora and his known sideburns.

The next day she saw him again, but more up close. She was buying some precooked food at the convenience store, and she passed him at the line. This time their eyes met.

The third time, they saw each other at the festival. It was also the first time they exchanged words since so long.

"Why are you a baby?" Eliza asked bluntly with pure curiosity. She was sure when she left that he was a man, a head taller than her. Yet here he is, shorter than the height to her hips. She sat on a cool, wooden bench, Reborn seating a feet away from her.

His squeaky voice spoke, "I guess you didn't keep up with the latest news."

Crossing her legs she huffed, "well, it's not surprising." She started to say, "I'm not in the mafia anymore."

After she left Reborn, she did have a chance to go back to her old family. But the feeling of running away from all the pain made her realize she needed some drastic time off. And so here she was in Japan. After traveling throughout the world, finding something to do, she spent her time with ease and no worries.

Eliza could recognize his startled expression, although he did try to hide it under the shade of his fedora. She started to speak, not waiting for Reborn to show his curiosity. "It just became that way, I decided to travel and relax after so long, and well, I just haven't went back since."

A peaceful silence engulfed the two in their own world. Boisterous noises all around them from shouting kids to fireworks were evaded from their ears. The older woman couldn't help, but smile bitterly. "It wasn't nice to see you at all," she said truthfully as her heart pounded. Even gazing at him right now took courage as his piercing gaze looked at her. "But, I'm glad you're alive." She hated that fact he broke her heart, but they never talked and maybe if they had a second chance, their lives wouldn't be like this. Maybe, just maybe in an alternative world, Reborn and she may be still together. Fate here however gave them a different choice.

Eliza huffed and stood up from the bench, "well, goodbye."

And then she walked away with a lighter heart.

She could finally move on, and not think of the past anymore. A voice called out to her, for a second she thought it was reborn but it was a stranger. "Hey, you're alone. Mind I join you?"

"...I-I don't mind." Eliza says with a smile. That's right, this is the first step.

Reborn was back, sitting at the lonely bench. It wasn't like him at all to sulk, and mop around his bad luck and misfortune. However what could he do when his heart was broken?

"I couldn't even explain..." He muttered under his breath, watching the woman he love walk away once again from his grasp. Then he lost view of her, _**again.**_

* * *

 **Hi guys! Yuka Hara here!  
I haven't been in the mood of writing much and then I decided why don't I try to write up a random one shot to get my ideas flowing?**

 **At first it was going to be reader insert, but I was like 'nah, I should try writing in third POV again' and here it is! This is my random oc Eliza. (I thought of the name Elizabeth and just cut it short). I gave her a vague appearance, so if you guys want to imagine her with a certain hair color feel free to do so. I don't think it was going to be important if she had blonde or brown hair.**

 **Anyway, my goal was to aim for a sad, heartbreaking one shot. One of those really sad, emotional ones that makes you cry over it.  
I love heart-felt one shots or stories like these. I try to read them all the time. Haha, I'm such a cry baby.  
Anyway, I think I'm going to make the ending up to your imagination!  
You guys can make up a explanation on what Reborn could not explain. However, if there's a lot of curious people out there, or I just want to write, I plan to make a second part of this one shot to explain Reborn's side of the story, and **maybe **there will be a happy ending for these two lovers.**

 **To those who are looking forward to Puzzle of Life, I have finished the chapter, just adding more scenes for fun and revising. I got five chapters planned out already, and I'm just itching to write it :D  
**

 **So, this is the end, thank you so much everyone for reading this one shot and giving it a chance! You have my gratitude, and I wish you all have a great day~**


End file.
